


Adachi's fav girl

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Souji/Yosuke - Freeform, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: One of the few good things in the town is Nanako. As annoying as he could be her father ranks up there too. Even while there is a big difference between his normal desires and his drunk ones. Adachi wishes this secret was his alone to keep but what can he do? Hopefully this whole thing won't bite him on the ass





	Adachi's fav girl

**Author's Note:**

> My enabler, the love of my life keeps me in Persona hell. Thanks to her I come up with all sorts of crazy AUs and ideas. One my fav headcanons is Adachi and Nanako. Followed by Adachi and Yosuke.
> 
> I don't think I can escape Persona rn I'm still looking for the door.

This was what he was talking about. No work, a good day off. Food and some private time with his favourite little lady with no interruptions or complicated stuff. Adachi could sit down, relax keep it simple and bask in the goodness that was Nanako.

He would skip work for this, if only Dojima wasn’t such an annoying hardass. To skip the man at work and then go to his place was a little extreme even for him. Even though he would love to turn his phone off, have Dojima run around looking for him all day.

“Adachi-san?”

Foaming at the mouth most likely barking off everyone’s heads as he looked under every nook and cranny for Adachi. Barked orders, swore at the dead phone and maybe gave up and seethed for the rest of the working day and night.

“Adachi?”

Then to come home weary and pissed off to find Adachi relaxed in his house as though nothing was wrong. Playing with Nanako and spoiling her as he always did maybe even indulging in his beer. God the face that would be on him. Adachi was tempted to do it.

“Tohru-san?” That one sank through. He shook his head to settle himself before he smiled at the girl on the opposite side of the table.

“Sorry jellybean.” He teased before he loosened his tie. “I got caught up in my thoughts.” He carefully ate a few pieces of meat from his bowl before he eyed the slightly sulking girl. “You’re only supposed to call me that on special occasions and if we are completely alone remember?”

“We are alone.” She huffed as she played with her chopsticks. “And you weren’t listening to me.” She stressed with a mutter. “I said Adachi, Adachi but you weren’t listening to me. And it’s your name! you’re the one that told me friends can use their first names.”

So he had and look how that was coming to bite him on the ass. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly and said nothing for a while. Just remained silent for a few moments as his food got cold. When he reopened his eyes he saw her looking a little regretful.

“Sorry.” She did sound sorry but he knew when it came to that matter that she did not fully understand why she could not just use his name like that. The more she did there was a chance she would slip up and the story he was working to keep hidden would come tumbling out.

“What were you trying to say?” Adachi could compromise. “Sorry about ignoring you jellybean.” He generously pushed his cake from Junes across the table. “To make up for it.” He had originally planned to leave it in the fridge as a surprise but Nanako first. Nanako always. He took a sip of his tea to wash away the meat and paid her greater attention than before.

“Is Daddy my real daddy?” She asked and Adachi almost sprayed her with the tea.

He almost swore too and he had promised himself to watch his language around her but that question had him tottering on that rule because he had no idea where the fuck that had come from. It took him a few moments to settle himself. Make sure he was not going to die via drink and see she was not pulling his leg. On seeing that she was serious he placed his hands gently on the table.

“Nanako-chan.” He began before he had to clear his throat. “Where did that come from? You know he’s your Daddy. You two looks so alike of course you’re related and you look like the br- you look so much like Souji-kun right? He’s related to your Daddy and he and you have the same features too. Look just like your Dad.” He tacked on quickly.

“But he doesn’t spend time with me.” Her voice quavered. “He’d rather spend time with bad guys than me. He would rather be at work and yelling at you than being here.”

“That’s because he’s dedicated to the job Nanako-chan.” This was territory he felt a bit more equipped to deal with. “Our job’s a hard one and Dojima-san is dedicated. He wants to protect everyone. The town, you everything and to do that he has to put in work. There’s a lot of work that goes into being a detective. When you’re one the best you have to work super hard. Sometimes things happen at work that you can’t let go because you feel you’re so close to solving it.” He eyed the bottom of his cup solemnly.

It was a hard job even in a sleepy town like this. Still Dojima put in the work of at least ten men, he was always frantic, always on point his eyes always watchful. It was a pity those eyes caught things but let the brain forget them when convenient. Or maybe it was a good thing, he was still deciding.

“He hasn’t wanted anything to do with me since mom died its always work and bad guys.” Adachi watched the way she fought the small tears. “If he was my Daddy wouldn’t he want to spend time with me? Wouldn’t he love me?”

“He does love you. He loves you very much.” Adachi said softly. “Didn’t we talk about this before? Your Dad gets worried like everyone else. He gets concerned about you. He worries about you and you’re always on his thoughts.” Her wellbeing always on his mind, physical and emotional.  He was not the father he should be but he did care, it was in everything he did. He pushed himself hard for her and because he was afraid.

“He picks bad guys over me.” Her lowered head stabbed his heart.

“Because he’s worried about all the bad in the world Nanako-chan.” He hesitated before he broached the topic that hard started all of this. “Remember what I told you? About your dad carrying the world on his shoulders? That sometimes he needs help? Sometimes its better that people help the best they can without disturbing him too much?”

“Tohru-san.” Her rolled eyes made him chuckle. “He isn’t kissing bad guys.”

“You never know.” He pretended to muse. “It might be his secret capture technique.” He laughed when she rolled her eyes and patted the space next to him. She moved quickly, shoved her empty bowl aside to rest against him. “Nanako-chan sometimes things stress out your Dad and he does a lot of crazy stuff but when he doesn’t have anything to worry about… he can focus on the things he’s supposed to.”

“So when the case is complete he’ll be with me?” She peered up at him doubtfully. “Won’t there just be another case?”

“There will always be cases.” He admitted. “But some cases mean more. Some cases are like those tv shows you can’t tear yourself away from. You have to wait until its done before you can move. It isn’t that you hate everything around you. Just you’re so focused on the tv show that you can’t hear anything else. It’s not a good thing.” Adachi admitted. “But your Dad is just so focused on these cases he can’t see anything else.”

“Even you.” Such sadness from a child should be shameful but Adachi just hugged her to him with a smile.

“I’ll be here.” Adachi promised softly. “I’ll always be here one way or another supporting your Dad Nanako-chan.”

“But he doesn’t remember kissing you.” Nanako even after all this time was stuck on that. “That isn’t nice.”

“Adults do plenty of things that aren’t nice.” Adachi chuckled. “Jellybean that’s why your Dad and I work the way we do in the first place. Let’s make another promise okay? Let’s get rid of our loneliness together okay?” Only with her would he admit something so painful, so damn shameful.

X

“Way too complicated.” Dojima heard Adachi before he saw him. “I don’t even want to look at your homework, my days of that have gone.”

“Come on.” One of the kids Souji hung with whined. “I can’t finish this on my own.”

“You expect me to know what that is?” Adachi laughed. “Just fail with a smile on your face. They’ll let you take over the test.”

“Come on man.” Dojima peered around the corner to watch Adachi as he sat on the stone steps by the shrine and laughed at the Hamura kid. “Help me out I know you helped Kanji.”

“The topics were different.” Adachi waved the boy away. “Now you’re interrupting my slacking time.”

“Liar you were playing with Nanako-chan until Teddie took her away.” The kid whined. “I need some pointers man, some notes and don’t brush me off because I’ve heard you talk to Souji I know you understand at least a bit. Let me bluff my way through this at least.”

“You’re so persistent.” Adachi grabbed the book and flipped through it. “My head hurts.”

“Dude!”

“45.” Adachi yawned before he flipped the page. “90 degree angle. Next is… okay that’s a triangle so 180. The next…” He mused and flipped the page. “It’s going to be a straight line that passes through those points so… the equation has to end in a way that this…” He pointed something out in the book. “Ends up in the coordinates. Can’t help you there and my eyes hurt now.”

“It’s a start.” The kid laughed as he grabbed the book. “Lemme get that down. Now that I have this much I can get Souji to help me with the rest.”

“Remember fail with a smile.” Adachi yawned loudly. “Speaking of Souji-kun don’t forget that this is a small town.”

“Shut up I told you. We told you it wasn’t what it looked like.”

“I don’t care.” Adachi waved away. “Just try to be more discrete. I don’t want to have to admit to Dojima-san that I caught his precious nephew sticking his hands down-“

“It really wasn’t how it looked.” The kid yelped. “Please stop talking, I’ll be going now. Right now.”

“You’re not from here.” Adachi said lazily as he sat up. “Don’t start acting like them now. Souji-kun isn’t like them either. So try and remember that.” The kid ran off and Dojima was left watching Adachi laugh softly to himself. “I wonder if that’s enough to get his head out his ass.” He stretched before he checked his watch. “Maybe back to work. Or to see if I can poke from the other direction.”

X

The kids were scandalized but Adachi could tell that Nanako was furious. It was in every line of her little body. She had remained quiet for the most part but Adachi knew that she was filled with rage. He was filled with embarrassment. The last person to hit on him had been drunk.

It was nice to get some compliments and some appreciation but not in front of the kids and every adult in the damn town. It left him feeling a little floaty but he was very mindful of those around him. He had politely declined but he had just felt to his soul it would have been nice to go out for once.

Get flirted with, have someone look at him and remember all the shit they said and did the next morning. He had been tempted but he had turned it down. Some things were more important. Some things needed protecting more than his ego needed stroking. What he had was more than enough.

Still it had been a long time since someone had hit on him that was actually sober. The guy was actually sort of cute too. If a bit young. Adachi went for older these days; the guy wasn’t that far away from him in age but Adachi was used to a rather scruffy older cop. It was still nice though.

But he had the scandalized kids to deal with. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck and allowed the smile he was feeling to break free. “Thanks.” He admitted to the man. “But I really can’t. I’m flattered.” He continued with a laugh. “But I really can’t accept your feelings.” There was a twinge of something when the man left them. Maybe slight regret because who knew what he could have done if the kids hadn’t saw.

“What the hell!” Yosuke hissed. “He just… you just…”

“You took it rather well.” Souji had a hand resting on Nanako’s head as he watched the man depart. “Did you turn him down because of the investigation?”

Well that was actually a nice excuse. “Well it isn’t exactly the best time.” Adachi admitted as he cleared his throat. “Besides cops and detectives don’t have the best records when it comes to relationships. Even in a town like this with nothing happening.”

“Wait you would have said yes?” Yosuke demanded with his eyes wide. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“Well I wouldn’t have started dating him.” Adachi rolled his eyes. “But going for a drink would have been nice, there’s nothing to do in a place like this. Even though I can’t accept his feelings there is nothing wrong with getting a new drinking buddy.” He paused with a smile. “Or having a new place to slack away from Dojima-san’s eyes.”

“You’re gonna have to watch your ass in a situation like that.” Kanji was frowning at him. “He doesn’t seem like the type to give up I bet he’ll ask you again. You turned him down too nicely.”

“I didn’t know people in this town would be so bold.” Rise whispered. “Right in the middle of the street.”

“Guess he really likes Adachi-san huh.” Souji smiled. “Are you certain about this?”

With Nanako so pissed? He was most certainly certain about it. He doubted he could get it up for anything but Dojima’s drunken groping anyway. He was too conditioned at this point.

Hell he needed to get her away from the others and assure her nothing was going to change. In more ways than one, Dojima was not exactly going to wake up and remember the stuff he did with Adachi before Adachi stopped him from going too far. Adachi should at least release some tension with someone else, anyone else but he did not want to change anything either. This thing in the Dojima house was too precious to change.

“Well as sweet as I find it.” He smiled wryly. “I’m too busy to actually bother for a proper relationship. Especially with someone new.” He pretended to muse. “Also with a complete stranger, that would be a bad example to you kids. Remember kiddos don’t go out with people you’ve never seen before in your life no matter how sweet they sound.” He finished dryly. “Even in a town as small as this, if you don’t know them but they know you. Be slightly alarmed.”

“Oh we know that already. Least I do.” Rise looked proud of that. “Beware of stalkers, kick them between the legs.”

“Haul them to the police station afterwards.” Kanji clenched his hands into fists. “Wait, technically isn’t that guy a weirdo? You don’t know him but he knew you enough to ask you out right?”

“Well I am a cop.” Adachi muttered. “Maybe I just forgot him or something.”

“It’s still weird.” Souji pointed out. “It seemed cute but now it’s weird.”

“Could know someone that knows me.” Adachi was ready to move on from the topic. Nanako was looking rather sullen. “As interesting as everything would have been I really can’t and that’s what mattered.” His smile was at the little girl watching him. “I turned him down, I said no.”

X

“Jellybean.” She had been sulking the entire time they were in the park Adachi had thought she would have been happy to get to sit on his lap and swing but he had underestimated childish stubbornness. “I said no didn’t I?"

“I don’t like it.” She had her head lowered and her own firm grip on the ropes of the swing. “Daddy doesn’t remember. Anybody can come and steal you away.”

Sometimes he wished somebody could steal him away. If only for a little bit. However. “I’m not going to leave you Jellybean.” He softly patted her hair as he used his legs to lightly pump them in the swing. They were in no danger of going anywhere. He was just lightly rocking them back and forth not really swinging.

“But what about Daddy?” Her voice shook and Adachi sighed as he stared up at the evening sky. Sadly he was caught. “I don’t want you to leave Daddy either. Even though he doesn’t remember he really likes you.”

“Remember that conversation that we had about different kinds of like?” Adachi said softly. “Well your Daddy likes me as a good friend.” Sort of. Adachi was still trying to figure out how Dojima saw him because there was the daylight stuff. Then there was the night time things that happened and kept happening that had him fairly confused.

“But you’re not supposed to kiss someone you don’t like. But Daddy always is kissing you and he wrestles with you on the sofa all the time.”

“Wait wait wait.” Adachi was unable to keep swinging. “You saw that?” Oh no, that was one of the things he was fighting to prevent her seeing. “Try not to remember that Jellybean.” He choked out. “Daddy is usually really drunk at those moments and that he really doesn’t mean. He’s just lonely and wants to hug.” Not exactly a lie.

“Don’t you want to hug Daddy?” Nanako tried to look up at him and Adachi laughed.

“Not when he smells like beer jellybean. You hate it too right?”

“I do.” She huffed. “It stinks. Daddy stinks when he drinks too much. I don’t want that to get into my clothes. Or my hair.”

“Exactly.” Adachi smiled. “I really don’t want to hug him when he smells like that.”

X

It was ridiculously easy to find him. Dojima was convinced that Adachi liked the way Dojima would lecture him. Otherwise he would not be making it so easy. Or he would put more effort into slacking off. They were a small town but they were not that small of a town.

He sighed as he sat in his car and glared down the hill. His nephew and the rest of them were stretched out with Adachi. Mostly likely all being truants considering the time. Dojima did not know if Adachi was influencing them. The other way around or both parties were just forces of chaos descending upon the town.

Still he had to say that with the kids Dojima saw an Adachi he was unfamiliar with. He was the same old usually but he had a snarky side with the kids. A playful one too. He was more honest.

There was just this thing about Adachi that Dojima just could not figure out. No matter how much time he spent with him and he spent a lot of time with him. Adachi was always coming over to his place. But Dojima could count the number of times he had been over to Adachi’s place.

They were always drinking and eating together but there was so much he did not know.

For example, while he knew that Adachi was single he had not know that men were an option for him. That had been a surprise to find out and at the same time it was not. He had never thought about it before. Never really cared but when the buzz around the station and town had been about the man coming onto Adachi. And then the buzz about Adachi’s gracious response.

Dojima had been bothered by it but not in the way he thought he would be. He thought he was surprised that Adachi didn’t differentiate. He thought he would have but there had been this feeling inside of him that was unsurprised.

Along with that feeling had been the sensation of him missing something. Lacking something. Whatever it was he just could not manage to hold onto it. There was some vital information regarding Adachi that he was missing and he just could not figure it out.

They drank so often together. they worked together so often and so well. He was always over and he was always helping Dojima out one way or another. Checking on Nanako, popping over to Junes for Dojima. Covering a shift for him when something unavoidable happened.

Putting Dojima to bed when he got ridiculously plastered. Letting Dojima’s moods roll right over him. Refusing to hold against him the dark moods that came over him. Just being by his side through the most of it. Listening to him about everything.

But in return what did he know about Adachi? The man barely revealed anything about himself. Dojima got his information by watching and listening. That wasn’t very good.

X

“I like it when you help me Tohru-san.” Nanako was in high spirits as she balanced on her box. Adachi was keeping one eye on her and another on the stove. If he managed to slice himself while chopping it would not matter. Once he washed the blood off it nobody would even notice.

Nanako getting herself bruised or burnt was far more important. “I like it too Jellybean.” He said softly. “Don’t forget Dojima-san is coming home late tonight.”

“That means a story and Tohru-san tucks me in. Oni-chan is going to be home tomorrow.” She was a fast sly one and Adachi was not too certain he was to blame. He mentally gave in while he thought over he revealing sentences.

“Whose house is your Onii-chan staying at tonight?” He could catch the brat in the morning and send him suggestive looks or catch the other one and tease the hell out of him on his way to the school. All good ways to start the day.

“Yosuke Onii-chan.” Nanako dutifully ratted them out. “Teddie is staying at Kanji nii-san’s place.”

“Oh really?” Adachi stopped chopping the lettuce to grin. “So that’s how it is huh? Nice. I see I see.” Oh he was teasing both of them first thing in the morning. He was going to park himself in the bushes outside the place before Souji could sneak back home. He was going to tease the hell out of the little brats.

“Uh huh.” Nanako dutifully stirred the pot. “It seems like fun. I heard Onii-chan say they were going to stay up really late.”

“Oh I bet there won’t be much sleeping.” Adachi snorted before he remembered the little ears not too far away. “But tonight is a story and a tuck in right Jellybean? I’ll make certain to get you that okay?” He really spoiled her sometimes.

“Two stories.” She pointed the wooden spoon in his direction her eyes shining. Adachi gave himself a moment to admire the cloth hair tie he had managed to put on her along with the apron before she had begun to cook before he shook his head denying the request. “One story and you play the Junes song before I fall sleep?”

“Two stories and one play of that song.” Adachi gave in. he loved her, he really did adore her. He seriously did but she loved that song to madness. That song would not send her to sleep it would keep her up and he would be left listening to that song for ages. once was enough.

Hell once was more than enough. So what if he had to read a few stories in order to settle her down? She was such a sweet girl, such a good girl. She deserved a few good things and a bit of spoiling from time to time. Adachi could at least give her this much.

X

“Good god Dojima.” He pushed back the hair that had tumbled across the unconscious man’s face. Dojima had pushed him down as usual but he had passed out before he could do more than get Adachi’s shirt off. “Get it together.” He whispered even as he tugged the man up. “Nanako doesn’t deserve this and neither do I.”

Only an idiot would stay in this situation. Only a fool would cling to Dojima. But this town was full of fools and Adachi was no exception. He could not help hoping even when he knew better. Dojima’s subconscious mind might be moving a certain direction.

But conscious mind was still in love with his wife and a workaholic. The awake Dojima had a long way to go before he even started to look at Adachi like that. Right now this thing between them could be salvaged. It could be joked away. He could tease the seriousness away.

But if he were to let Dojima continue. If he was to ever let Dojima pull him into his bedroom the way he was now. Adachi would never be able to forgive himself. he would never be able to accept himself and what he would do in the name of desperation.

He knew he was not the nicest person around. There was nothing wrong with being selfish. Nothing wrong with wanting the ones you cared about to have everything. The smaller the group to care about the better.

What Dojima needed was not sex. He needed care. Care that currently Adachi could give only if he stayed on his guard. He might like the way Dojima pushed him down, he might like the beard stubble, the marks that lingered on his neck and chest. Still he could not grow attached to them and he could not let it develop any further.

He was not going to let that drunk smile trick him. Not that drunk smile and the way Dojima always tugged him towards him. That seductive trail of fingers and as always. That fierce possessive kiss. It always took him off guard, no preparing for it.

As always Dojima consumed him with a kiss until his knees shook. He was so rough about it too. Trying to make certain Adachi did not pull away until Dojima was tired. He was too sexy, he had no right looking like that when he was drunk and could not deliver on his promises.

Adachi should really do something cruel to him one of these nights. But he would not.

Even thought the thought alone was so ridiculously tempting.

What he had to do now was to get Dojima cleaned up and to bed. Then he had to check again on Nanako, pray she was still sleeping and she had not seen anything that had just happened. Honestly Adachi had no luck.

This night was just like the night that had started it all. He really wished that Dojima could control himself a little more. There was so much Adachi could take.

X

“Wow this is embarrassing.” Adachi admitted as he held Nanako to his chest. “I mean all of it but did I really get rescued by a bunch of kids? By the scooby gang?” He trailed off as he shook his head at the man he definitely did not know. “Sucks to be you. That’s going down on your file. Everybody is going to see that.”

“I knew it. One freak means others would come.” Young Yosuke was muttering as he sat on the creep with the bigger Kanji. “And what the hell man. Why are you calling all these gay guys out?”

“Would anyone believe me if I said I have no idea to what is going on?” Adachi threw towards the girls and hugged Nanako to himself. “Besides, I’m a cop! That’s the last person that should be getting stalked.”

“Well Dojima-san will be the one to deal with this and get to the bottom of the matter.” Souji said as he put away his cell phone. “He’s on his way.”

“Great, add a lecture about slacking off to my miserable day why don’t you.” Adachi groaned. “This town is weird as hell.”

“But why would he attack you?” Young Chie frowned as she went through the man’s wallet. “I don’t get this.”

“If you see any big amount of money or coupons send it here.” Adachi joked. “After all this he owes me a drink.” He owed a lot more than that. Especially for scaring Nanako. The security at the station just might have to go out for a few hours after his arrest. Adachi would get his good shoes out for the creep. Just for him, his steel tip boots would teach the creep fucking manners.

“That’s not something a cop should say.” Rise scolded. “But I can’t believe he really tried to attack you. It’s out of nowhere too so why?”

“Ah.” Yukiko was staring at his collar. “Oh, now I get it.”

“What is it?” Chie was by her side in a flash. “What is it?”

“Jealousy?” Yukiko was pointing at him so Adachi took a step back cradling Nanako tightly.

“You’re getting some?” Kanji yelled so loudly that birds across the street flew away. “The hell man! Seriously?” It was then that it clicked and Adachi hissed as he brought up his shirt collar. “It’s too late now.”

“How about kids mind kid things and not adult matters.” Adachi gestured for Souji to come over before he handed over Nanako. “Go with Onii-chan for now. I’ve got a job to do before Dojima gets here.”

“Handcuffs right.” Yosuke nodded as he helped yank the creep up. “Ugh, I can’t believe you. Fucking stalker.”

“Your self-esteem has to be so horrible right now.” Adachi cheerfully commented as he tugged the guy a few steps away and began to handcuff him. “Beaten by kids.” He laughed before he leaned to whisper in the creep’s ear under the pretense of fixing the cuffs. “Nudged out the way by an old man and going to get the beating of your life later by the guy you like. Sucks to be you huh?”

X

“I feel so so much better.” Adachi smiled as he locked the door behind him. “That’s what you get for scaring my girl you rich creep.” The investigation and questioning had been boring. Just like he had expected. The only part that bothered him.

Well the entire thing had irritated and bothered him but the part that really got him was that the idiot was from the city. He admired Adachi or some crap at the academy.

Instead of being useful and speaking up he just decided to pine from far. Which was actually fine too it was just the guy had let his stupid obsession build up. He had went from fantasies of them being together and dreams of being some stupid ultimate team to hating anything Adachi was with.

So stalking. Annoying and pathetic.

He could have offered Adachi a job before he got transferred if he had been there from the beginning. If he had been watching from the side-lines and longing and waiting. He could have really made himself useful.

It was annoying how he decided to pop up right now. He scared Nanako with his possessive crap. He had all the time in the world but decided that now was the time to punish Adachi? He serious did not know who had had been watching.

Adachi had been top of his grade. He liked to slack but he knew his skill in hand to hand. He still did his stretches twice a day. He was still the best with a gun. This little idiot had never stood a chance. With either of his personas.

If Adachi had played with him, been a little like a slack the idiot would have still lost big time. If Adachi had been forced to get serious, well nobody would have found the body. That was something to consider.

Adachi would have made him disappear if he had not made so much damn racket and got himself arrested and noted by basically the entire town.

Now everyone was going to be whispering again but in that small town way. He was going to have to put up with that again. How damn annoying. How fucking irritating.

He grumbled to himself as took himself as he took himself down to the first floor. A nice quiet existence seemed to be too much to ask these days. Everyday there was a hassle. Every moment a huge hassle and for what? He would like someone to tell him when peaceful days were going to be coming again.

He drew up short at the end of the staircase because Dojima was there in the dim corridor his jacket over his shoulder and just as surprised to see Adachi as he was to see him.

“You’re off now too?” Dojima asked when he recovered. “That’s good. Let’s grab a drink.”

X

What exactly was he doing when he should be going home? He should be home but instead he was leaning on his nephew to pick up the slack because Dojima just could not let things go.

He loosened his tie as he slouched in his seat at the back of the bar. He and Adachi had taken the booth in the back corner and the drinks just kept coming. Adachi was as normal as he usually was, at least he seemed to be. Dojima did not want to suspect anything but the words that the stalker had spat at him. He had to take them into consideration.

Of course Adachi would only know the things that man had said at the station. He had opted to taking Nanako with the rest of the children. Souji and his strange sense of justice has trailed along with him to the station.

So he had heard every word and every accusation the man had spat at him. Dojima had watched his nephew turn eyes on him and he read the moment that Souji believed them. Well, judging byt the different pieces of information hanging around Dojima would believe it too. It was just he did not remember any of this happening.

He would have wiped it away as delusions if his nephew had not pulled him aside.

_“I wouldn’t normally trust in such words.” Souji had held onto his sleeve with a conflicted face. “But Adachi-san has beard burns on his neck. He was at the house and he put you to bed. He came to see me in the morning. Usually when you are drunk he takes care of you. I’ve helped him.” Souji had said awkwardly._

_Dojima had stood there absorbing everything as Souji struggled to look him in the face. As Souji continued to make eye contact as the boy struggled not to blush. He was failing._

_“He’s always at our place. He’s always with you and I’ve seen the way you are with him sometimes. I don’t think Adachi-san knows I’ve seen.” Souji was embarrassed. “You’re very touchy. So I think the stalker got the wrong impression but I do think he is right as well. You have technically stolen Adachi-san.”_

Well fuck.

Dojima still did not remember anything. So that was why he was pulling the oldest trick in the book out and hoping that it worked.

If anything he got to properly study Adachi as they drink. It was scary how well he knew him. He ordered the drinks, he fell silent when needed and he was drinking as well but not to excess. Since Dojima was poisoning the plant and trickling the beer outside through the window he was not as drunk as he knew he would usually be.

An hour before the bar was to close Adachi switched to water. Dojima took advantage of Adachi’s bathroom breaks to get water himself. to pace himself, he really wanted to solve a mystery tonight not have everything go the way it always did.

“Okay it’s after twelve.” Adachi said after Dojima had been sipping slowly on his glass as he lay across the table. “Dojima-san give me your keys.”

“Adachi.” He slurred but did not move.

“Come on now Dojima-san.” Adachi pushed back from his seat and joined Dojima in his booth. “Don’t be a pain give over the keys. Nanako-chan has to be slightly worried. It’s late enough. I don’t know what demon bit you this time.” Dojima blinked as Adachi gently stroked his neck before the man began to rifle through his shirt and coat. “But that’s enough for the night. Time to sleep it off.”

Dojima could not say anything. He kept his head lowered when Adachi walked him out to the car. He hummed under his breath as Adachi adjusted the seat and began to drive them both home. It seemed so routine. Adachi was so comfortable and the tone he used with Dojima. He was certain he had never heard that before.

The moment Dojima was deemed drunk he was almost like a different person. It was almost alarming.

“It’s such a pain.” Adachi muttered as he blew through a red light. “Nanako is already worried enough. I’m not suggesting to keep the drinking at home. I’d rather you not.” He said dryly. “But at least try and cut it off earlier. Try to do it less. Depend on the brat less. He’s a brat you know?” Adachi muttered as he made a turn. “Ah, what am I even saying? You won’t see anything until its in your face. Good detective.” He breathed. “Oblivious idiot.”

The car ride was just like that. With Adachi occasionally checking on him but driving them towards Dojima’s house. He was so used to it. He did it so easily almost like it was second nature. When they finally pulled it at Dojima’s place Adachi released a huge sigh.

“It’s late. I hope Nanako isn’t up.” He muttered as he got out. “Now to drag the lug outside.” Dojima watched him adjust the seat back to how he usually had it and slam the car door. Then it was his turn. “Come on you big drunk baby.” Adachi was almost gentle as he eased him out the car and to a standing position. “Cute.” Adachi muttered as he locked the door. “Let’s go.”

X

Dojima had conducted plenty of tests when they got into the house. He had held onto Adachi only to have his grip slipped out of in almost no time at all and a tiny tap to his temple as a punishment from Adachi.

He had tried to get grabby in the bath but not only did Adachi keep his eyes above the waist he avoided all the grabs as well.

Now that Dojima had been wrestled into nightclothes and Adachi was looking to leave he decided to try one more time. He was actually surprised the way Adachi allowed him to pull him onto the couch.

“You’re so demanding and spoiled.” Adachi said as he straddled him. “You’re clingier than usual too. What happened today?” He asked as he leaned closer. “Don’t want to tell me?”

Dojima’s hand tangled in Adachi’s hair while his other hand on his lower back tried to press him down. Adachi sighed as he fought back before he relaxed and he was sprawled across Dojima.

“Fine.” He sighed. “I’m going to hell.” He muttered before he raised his head and kissed Dojima.

Inside of himself he froze. With his hand tangled in Adachi’s hair, his hand on his back he froze even as his body reacted. The frightening thing was that this feeling was not familiar. His body was reacting to it, he was responding to the kiss and none of this felt unfamiliar at all.

What the hell had he been doing to this man when he was drunk? But a better question would be why didn’t he recall? Was he always blackout drunk? How far had they even gone?

The moment his hand tried to slide further down Adachi’s back he stiffened and flung himself off Dojima panting. “Okay that’s enough.” he swallowed. He glanced towards the stairs and lowered his voice. “Ryotaro are you going to jump me if I try to get you to sleep in your room?”

He frowned as he looked at Dojima. He took a step back when Dojima struggled to sit up and shook his head while a snort escaped him.

“Oh you’re dangerous tonight aren’t you?” Adachi smiled. “Sorry Dojima, no playtime unless you’re awake.” He came close to the couch again and stroked Dojima’s face. “Now you should go to sleep. It’s another busy stressful day. I need to get back to my place myself.”

His hand moved before he could say anything. Adachi sighed at the way Dojima had caught him. Arms wrapped around his waist preventing him from going anywhere.

“Dojima.” Adachi groaned. “I need to leave.”

“Stay.” Dojima said with his face pressed against Adachi’s stomach. He ignored the way that Adachi stiffened in his arms. “Stay the night.”

“Oh god.” Adachi choked as he tried to pull away.

“I’m not too sure what I’ve been doing.” Dojima admitted as he tugged Adachi onto the chair with him. Adachi was stiff in his arms with wide eyes. “But judging by things I started it. I wouldn’t be a man if I didn’t own up to it. Besides.” His thumb wiped under Adachi’s eye. “You need a good rest yourself.”

“How long.” Adachi started to ask but Dojima cut him off with a thumb over his mouth.

“Today.” He admitted. “But don’t think about it right now. Tonight was all me. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

X

“Good morning Tohru-san.” Nanako was delighted. Adachi could not bring himself to be upset about that.

“Good morning Adachi-san.” Souji was at the stove all smiles and triumphant eyes as he kept looking from Adachi to the still sleeping Dojima.

“Stuff it brat.” Adachi hissed. “Stuff it.”

“I will if you will.” Souji whispered over the sound of frying fish. “But a pleasant good morning to you. You’ve got a hickey on your throat.”


End file.
